multilink_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte Out Of Multilink World
''Charlotte Out Of Multilink World ''is the first, and only Charlotte in Multilink World film. It's 9 sheets long and made entirely on paper, making it the longest comic ever made in the franchise. It was was produced and directed by Kelvin Kibuuka and composed by Multilink Community. It received positive reviews, stating it's "the best way to end one season and introduce another." It's also the first time they've introduced the character's real life counterparts to the franchise, such as Charlotte Mills, Emily Hamilton, Brooke Passingham etc. Plot In the fictional town of Multiburg, Charlotte is playing truth of dare with Emily, Brooke and Ariana until Bendy decides to show up and take over the city. However, thanks to Maria's latest potion, Charlotte becomes more powerful and stops Bendy. Suddenly, using her powers, she decides that instead of sparing Bendy, she instantly kills him, leaving the entire city in shock. Bendy's club, The Villain Leauge, was furious over Bendy's death, so the club president, Freddy Fazbear, sends two of Bendy's best friends, Monika and Sans. Meanwhile, Charlotte is feeling extremely proud until all of a sudden, she is covered with a bag and taken away. Charlotte wakes up, but she's not where she was before. Someone walks up to her and (she had no idea who she was) it was her real life counterpart. Meanwhile, Emily and Maria are wondering why Charlotte has been absent for quite a while. Monika and Sans show up and ask if they know Charlotte. With a positive response, they kidnap Emily and Maria and hold them hostage. Meanwhile, Charlotte's real life counterpart explains to her that she is now in the real world. The reason she is there is to protect her from Monika and Sans. In the real world, Maria's real-life counterpart created a portal that leads to the Multilink Universe. RLC Charlotte was the first to go. While she was exploring, she overheard Monika and Sans' plans to kill Charlotte because of what she did to Bendy, which is why she brought her here. The two Charlottes take a tour in the real world, revealing that Charlotte is actually very popular in their universe. Back in Multiburg, Emily Laidlaw is concerned about Maria not picking up her calls. Freddie is concerened about Emily Hamilton not picking up her calls. They both assume that they and Charlotte have gone missing. After telling Eleanor the bad news, they head over to the police station and tell Brooke about the situation. She sends a search team to look for Charlotte, Emily and Maria. Emily Burrows and Zihanna team up to help, and so does the president, ordering the whole city to look for her. There posters everywhere saying "Where's Charlotte?" or "Charlotte is missing". It even ends up on the news. Meanwhile, being held hostage, Emily and Maria explain that Charlotte has gone missing and that they have no idea where she is. They also explain that the whole city is looking for her, leaving Monika and Sans in shock. Back in Charlottesville, the name of RLC Charlotte's hometown, Charlotte is worried that her friends could be wondering where she is, so she asks if she can return to her universe. But RLC Charlotte is worried that if she returns, she could get killed by Monika and Sans. Charlotte promises to keep a look out for them and not die. Wishing her luck, RLC Maria opens the portal to the Multilink Universe, everyone says their goodbyes and Charlotte enters the portal to home. Charlotte has trouble finding her way home, but luckily, the Sun finds her and tells everyone that she's been found alive. The Sun leads her back to Earth and everyone gathers to see her. As she lands onto the ground, everyone rushes over to give her a big hug; especially Brooke, crying tears of joy. Monika and Sans were also there, with Emily and Maria. The citizens look to see that they are also alive and assume that Monika and Sans found them. Brooke goes over to thank them but is then suddenly vaporised. Monika threatens everyone that they will end up like her but Sans reminds her that they only have to kill Charlotte and no one else. Monika grabs Charlotte and flies her out of Earth and takes her to the Moon. On the Moon, Monika tells Charlotte that this will be her place of death. Charlotte tries to apolozige, but they don't accept it. But right when they're about to shoot her, RLC Charlotte shows up to fight. RLC Charlotte is injured and down, but just when she's about to lose, she gets back up and, using her powers, zaps Monika out out existence. Sans offers to take them home so that he doesnt have to be next. The two Charlottes return to Earth and Sans runs away. Emily, Maria and Brooke rush over to give Charlotte a great big hug. She introduces them to RLC and explains exactly what happened to her. 5 years have passed since the events of Charlotte going missing, everyone is all grown up; except for Ariana, who is only eight years old. Charlotte and Emily arrive at Brooke's house to take care of her sister while she is at work. This makes Ariana very happy, because she likes Charlotte and Emily more than Brooke (how sad). Charlotte and Maria are on top of the tallest building in the city, where they question where they currently are in life and what could be next. But then, they realise there is nothing to worry about and that their lives will always be perfect no matter what. The film ends, leaving the show open for a second season. Development At the time, the show already had a movie, but the creator didn't feel that it deserved to be a movie, as it was just 1 sheet of A3 paper. So, creator decided to leave that behind and start a new project, one that would be 9 sheets long. The creator saw this as an opportunity to end the first season and start a new one; one where all the characters are 5 years older and more interactive with their hometown. Characters from the show that appeared in the film This is a list of characters from the show that got a part in the film. * Charlotte * Emily H * Maria * Emily L * Eleanor * Brooke * Ariana * Emily B * Joella * Freddie * Zihanna * Kai * Bendy * Violet Characters from the show that never appeared in the film This is a list of characters from the show that were not able to make an appearance in the film. * Kevin * Ruby * Gloria * Bella * Daniol * Josie Characters that aren't from the show that appeared in the film This is a list of characters that weren't originally in the show, that played a major role in the film. Some of these characters are from different media, which kind of make them cameos * Monika - from Doki Doki Literature Club * Sans - from Undertale * Freddy Fazbear - from Five Nights at Freddy's * Baldi - from Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning Trivia * This is still the only movie of Charlotte in Multilink World. * This movie confirmed that the show will be getting another season. * This is the first time that Charlotte has interacted with her real-life counterpart (RLC) * This is the longest comic the community have ever made. * Avengers Endgame is referenced at least twice. # Charlotte and Monika say Thanos' quote when he is about to snap his fingers "I am inevitable." # RLC Charlotte says Tony Stark's quote when he's about to snap "and I.... am....... Iron Man." which is changed to "and I.... am....... Charlotte Mills." * This film holds the record of "most characters in a comic" in the franchise so far.